


Waiting for the train to come

by DemonishWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphors, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonishWrites/pseuds/DemonishWrites
Summary: A short vague story of a person that is waiting for their train. This story is up for interpretation since it's vague.





	Waiting for the train to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story to publish here. I hope you like it and I'm open for critisism. This story is really vague because I want you to interpert it! I love to listen on what you interpert it.

It is afternoon as I sat down on the bench of a train station. I don't remember how long I've been here. There was a few people waiting for the train including me. I don't know which train I'm going to board on. I'm just there, sitting on this old bench, waiting for my train.

I heard something on my right: it's a train stopping by to pick up its passengers. It's not my train though, so I keep on waiting. I watch the people abroad the train until they are fully abroas the train.

The train finally went its way. Now I have to wait more agonizing hours. It's kind of... boring. Yeah, boring is a right word. I have nothing to do other than waiting for the train. Although, it's not that I'm that impatient but I lost the track of time with nothing to do as I wait for the train. No one likes waiting for that long, everyone hates waiting.

"Hello?" A female voice is heard from my left, I face towards her. She has dark, long curly hair, rare emerald eyes that compliments her dark skin. She is wearing a lovely tee and ripped jeans, she looks very beautiful and has this lovely aura around her. I greet her back with a smile. 

"Is this seat taken?" She asks softly, pointing at the bench that I'm sitting with an empty seat next to me.

"Oh, no. You can sit here if you want to. I'm sure your train is long way to get you." I answer, patting the seat next to me. She smiles, dimples appear on her cheek before she took her seat. That's cute. Silence was in the air for a moment before I break it with, "So did you come here recently?"

She sighs then, smiles sadly at me. "Yes." She says. "I did come here recently." Her expression are now soft as she shows me her arm that is decorated with cuts and bruises. Then she brushes her bangs away to reveal her forehead. It has a huge bloody gash on her forehead that was dripping down blood. 

"I came here by a car." She speaks. I feel sorry for her, it must've been a unfortunate fate she had. 

"I see. I'm sorry that happened to you. Fate is not that fair, isn't it? You deserve better than this." She really doesn't deserve to be here, she doesn't deserve to be on the train. She deserve to go home with her family. I clench my hands, thinking angrily that she deserves better than this.

"I know. Life is not easy sometimes and hell, it can be unfair to us too." She speaks softly, her voice is almost singing a lullaby to me as she places her hand on my shoulder. I look to her without moving my head, listening to her thoughts about this unfair life that we live in.

"But at least we can live another chance on where the train stop us by. We can live peacefully out there. Even sleeping peacefully out there where nothing is going to harm you." She expresses her thoughts out to me. I carefully listen to her, thinking the actions of life can be justified on some levels. "We can stop living the past and focus on the future because that is where we go." 

"I can see that. Your thoughts about life is good even if it is unfair to you?" I ask. How can someone be positive when life is beating you up? 

She nods and answers, "Yes, I think life is teaching us that about what's wrong and what's right. And when life takes you away it means that your life that you have is not good for you and you deserve a better life than this." 

"What if my life is already good?" I argue. My life is already good but why I'm still here? Is life still unfair to me that it took me away from my good life?

"But what if something was in your way of your good life?" She asks, curious that my life was good. I open my mouth to say no but the more I think about it, the more I raise questions about my life. I had a decent childhood, decent parents, decent life but my illness got in the away of my future. Maybe I did have something in my way of my future.

"Maybe you're right." I murmur to her, upset with this new infomation. I slouch even more on the bench, leaning my head against a rusty metal pole.

She sighs and pats my back for reassurance. "But at least you have another chance when you aboard on the train." She reassures me, smiling.

I turn my head towards her, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I hopefully think so." She nods her head, smiling with her dimples out. 

I thank her as I feel much better than earlier because of her. I stare at the green lands afar, seeing them are so peaceful as the blue sky contrasts to nothing but the green plains.

"So when is your train to come and get you?" Now she is the one asking. I place my finger to my lips, thinking about it. 

"I don't really know. I've been here since long as I remember. But long enough to feel impatient." I answer, frustrated that my train is not coming to get me. Her hand is place on my shoulder, making me to calm down. I inhale deeply then exhale out as I completely calm down.

I can see her soft expressions even with her cuts and bruises on her face. She's so calming and patient. Why I can just be like her? "Maybe you're on the fence about boarding on the train and going home." She speaks, not really confident with her answer as she was only just thinking. But maybe she's right. 

A train loudly stops by to pick up its passengers. She stands up and says, "I think that's my train. Ohh.. I'm sorry, I have to go now." She quickly got into the train after saying,"I see you later!" As she waves at me from the window, the train slowly goes away, satisfied with the passengers on board. 

I wave at her back but now, I'm alone again. I think back to what she says. Maybe she's right. I've been waiting for my train to come for me for how long to get me but in reality, my train is always stopping by here but I didn't go on it because I wanted to go home, I wanted to go home to see my family, I’m not ready to go on the train. Oh, how stupid of me. Stupid, stupid. Tears are now appearing in my eyes. I hurriedly wipe them off because how frustrated on how stupid I am. I want to beat myself up of how ignorant I am.

But I remember about what the kind lady says. Everyone can start another life on where the train stops us by. I can live like that, I can live where I want to and I can live peacefully without any problems or illnesses. I can finally live like I wished to be! I start to chuckle in joy as tears streaming down from my face. I can stop living from the past and start again. I'm sorry mom and dad, I don't want to go home but I'll be happily living at where the train takes me just like you wished for me to have.

Speak of the devil, a train arrives. I carefully stand up and almost fall because how long I’ve been sitting on that old bench but I can finally walk again. I aboard on the train and look through the window, the green plains are looking beautiful than ever, I could not get tired from looking at it. I seated comfortably as the train leaves the station and I watch the peaceful green plains. Now I can start another life.


End file.
